


Grande la Destinee: The Horrifying Truth

by MiyukiMash16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiMash16/pseuds/MiyukiMash16





	Grande la Destinee: The Horrifying Truth

The first time Demelza Devante sat her feet at Grande la Destinee, was when she was on her vacation with her family. She still remembered it vividly, although it was over a decade ago. As soon as they reached their destination, Demelza leapt out of the car, without waiting for the car to stop, ignoring her mother’s yelling.

Demelza was standing in admiration; the building was standing in front of her, majestically. It was a huge; two storey building, and was built in the late 1930s and once served as an asylum, until 1950. It was then been abandoned for unknown reasons for almost twelve years, until a rich businessman came along, converting it into a three star hotel. The hotel, which was then known as Grande la Destinee, opened and ready for business in 1965.

Business was booming with a lot of people decided to choose the hotel as their choice of accommodation. As times passed by, the hotel was renovated a few times to match with the modern needs, but still maintaining the originality of the building.

It was twenty years later, strange things started to happen. It happened to one of the staff who was working the night shift, alone. At first, he could hear footsteps, but when he look up there was no one there. Thinking he might hear things, he decided to shrug it off.  
Two nights later, same thing happened to another staff. However, this time, not only the staff could hear the phantom footsteps, but she also experienced furniture moving on its own. The said staff eventually ran out of the hotel, screaming and panicking, while calling her manager asking him to come as soon as possible.

The news travelled very fast the next day. Her story was backed up by the previous staff claiming he had the same experience, but nothing like what she had experienced. However, the manager decided to sweep it under the rug, not wanting to freak out the customers. The incidents were soon forgotten by everyone as nothing else had happened.

It was a few months after the incidents with the hotel staff, another incident had happened. Only this time one customer had experienced it. While she was sleeping late one night, the bathroom door suddenly closed by itself with a loud bang, resulting the woman to wake up suddenly. Thinking that she was dreaming, she decided to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, the lights began to flick a few times, following the sound of chairs and other furniture had been dragged around. It stopped for a while, before a loud crashing sound could be heard, but the woman was too scared to find out, she instead ran out of her room and went to the front desk, frantically explain what had happened.

Ever since then, the number of people coming to stay at the hotel was starting to decline. Mostly it was people who were some sort of ghost hunters or those whose were seeking for this kind of adventure. Even for the staff, most of them had stayed with the job at most for two months before they quit, abruptly. Those who were strong-willed could last longer.

A lot of exorcism ceremony had been performed by different priests, clergies and even shamans. The number of activities had stopped or decreasing slightly only for a few weeks, before it happened again, each time it happened it was getting worst.

Back to Demelza, who was still standing, mesmerized in front of the hotel, until her mother tugged, snapping her back to reality. Demelza had that look on her face that was saying ‘I’m going to look for the ghost’, and was noticed by her mother.

“I know that look, young lady, don’t you dare disobey me. We talked about this already.” Her mother snapped.

“Yes mom, I got it.” She sighed causing her mother to stare at her, hard. However, she decided to trust her daughter. For now. Demelza, on the other hand, had other agenda in her mind that does not really involved a certain ghost hunting.


End file.
